


Patience

by bk_smut (baekusa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Slapping, Dacriphilia, Degradation, F/M, Femdom, Gag, Implied Dumbification, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Use of restraints, blowjob, brat taming, handjob, pillow humping, spitting, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekusa/pseuds/bk_smut
Summary: Atsumu’s been trying to so patiently wait for you to complete your assignment. He absolutely needed you; but how could you give him what he wanted when your attention wasn’t on him? He took matters in his own hands and decided that today was the day he wanted to piss you off.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> UHH REQUESTED BY A FRIEND.. I’M NOT GOOD AT WRITING FEMDOMS BUT THE IDEA OF SUBMISSIVE TSUMU MADE MY HEART FLUTTER AHHHH

"[Y/NNN]!" Atsumu's whiny voice dragged every single syllable of your name, nuzzling his nose on the nape of your neck as he hugged you from behind. "[Y/N]-chan... can we fuck?"

"What the hell, 'Tsumu?" You grumbled, looking to the side to meet his puppy dog eyes. "I'm busy. I have a paper due in two hours." You sighed, pushing his face away from your shoulder and turning your attention to your laptop. It was the last assignment of the year and after you've done submitting this, you're free from the chains of university until January. Your boyfriend was as needy as ever. It's always that time of the year where he'd randomly walk up to you, smug and all, and ask for a good fuck...

...scratch that, this was almost a daily thing and you were beginning to grow concerned for Atsumu's sex drive.

It was a given fact that he had a stamina that encompasses one of an athlete's. He's a volleyball player after all. Atsumu was successfully scouted by the Division 1 Volleyball League as soon as he graduated high school. After playing a few games and such, he was then put in the MSBY Black Jackals and earned the spot as their starting setter. He lived quite the life, didn't he? He also managed to meet you, a coffee-addicted, narcissistic college student who just wanted to get through life. You had earned a scholarship in this college for the track team and in turn you also had to study Sports Medicine. Both you and Atsumu crossed paths on an odd Sunday afternoon where you so happened to be fighting a dog.

It was an odd way to meet your significant other, really, but you insisted that the reason behind your intentions were merely due to the fact that you wanted to assert dominance. You took this dominatrix role to heart because as you and Atsumu got closer it had come to circumstances where you wouldn't hesitate to fight a child, a baby, and worst-case-scenario: a bear. So, when it came to the sex, you didn't just let Atsumu degrade you unless you had something to say.

No, no, no, you weren't no submissive woman for no man. In this relationship, you were in charge. No matter where you stood, top or bottom, side to side— when you say something, like the good boy Atsumu was, he will always have to listen. Of course, that is with his consent of course. But tonight, as the clock ticked to 10 in agonizingly slow pace, Atsumu couldn't help but be a little too needy.

It was an obvious fact in your relationship; Atsumu was very horny. No matter the time or place, he's always trying to find a reason to stuff his cock into your little pussy. How do you think he won No Nut November? That's right, he didn't. Two hours in and he was whining about wanting to fuck your tits. What now? As you typed this unnecessarily long essay for your class, Atsumu sat impatiently on the bed, watching you with fox-like eyes. He could feel his own growing bulge in his pants when he watched your focused expression in front of the laptop; his chocolate orbs travelling down to your exposed thighs and the small curb of your stomach when you sat.

He just loved everything about you.

"Stop oglin' me, 'Tsumu," you spoke sternly, keeping your attention toward the laptop. "Calm your breathing, you can last an hour without being fucked by me."

"But [Y/NNN]," he whined. You could tell he had tilted his head upward slightly and that there was a pout present on his face. "Please, please, _pleaaasseeee_." He begged, but with every plea you only responded with a shake of your head and a hum of disapproval.

"Be patient and I'll think about it, baby."

You were so close to completing this paper, couldn't he wait a little bit? But knowing your 'Tsumu, impatience ran through his veins and Atsumu always figures out a way to get what he wants. The typing on your keyboard as well as the ticking of time created an irk mark on the side of his head and Atsumu was beginning to grow hot because of the growing bulge in his volleyball shorts. He sat properly on the edge, his hands on his sides as he watched with a slightly aroused expression the way his dick twitched from inside of his garments. If you looked at him right now, you would have been able to see the outline of his dick sitting painfully on the meat of his muscled thighs.

You cleared your throat to yourself, mumbling a few words as you typed up your essay. It didn't help that Atsumu was agitated by any move you did. Your bare legs unconsciously moving against each other whenever it got too cold or the way the top you wore rose up slightly so that he could see some of the sweat that glistened onto your unsullied skin. He just wanted to paint your body with his cum and at this point he would do anything to see you in a position under him...

_...or on top of him._

Now that he's thought of it, never once has he ever had you on top of him during sex. You've always been so dominantly powerful even while you were bottoming out; but the image of you being on top? That not only riled him up even more at the moment, but he also felt the hard throb of his dick beneath his attire.

_Shit_ , Atsumu internally cursed. _Want 'er to fuck me so bad..._

"You're quiet," you pointed out, still unaware of his disheveled state. "Too quiet. What's wrong, 'Tsums?" You furrowed yourself brows. This paper was taking longer than you anticipated and it was beginning to tire you out having to think so much all while mentally worrying for your blond boyfriend. Though, you'd never admit that out loud.

He whined, beginning to squirm on the bed. A pillow situated between his thighs as he pouted in your direction. You couldn't see him, but the commotion he made behind you only caused you to perk your ears. You weren't about to let him distract you from your work— because that's exactly what he wanted. You weren't about to allow him to get what he wanted, were you?

"[Y/N]," he was vocal as he moaned. His shorts found place on the floor as he grinded his hard cock against the soft pillow. You froze on your spot, pinching yourself as a reminder you had a paper due in less than two hours. You could hear the soft rocks of the bed as Atsumu pleasured himself. You tried to keep still so that you didn't look back, because you knew that if you looked back on him right now he would have won and you most likely would have pounced him. "[Y/N]— _hahh_..." You could hear the neediness in his voice, the way it rose up and cracked in the slightest. You knew how high his stamina was and you were painfully aware how long it took for the male to come undone just by touching himself alone.

Humping on your pillows and jerking himself wouldn't satisfy him as much as having your cunt buried deep into his dick.

The way his cock was in between the folded pillows, feeling the soft sheet of your silk covers hugging his walls. He had to hold the two ends still, hissing at the feeling and knowing it was nothing in comparison to the gummy walls of your [light/dark] pussy. If he folds the pillow tighter around his cock, he can imagine the view of your body in front of him, mewling as he thrusted into the pillow with a strangled moan. He was rustin guard into the cotton, groaning quietly as his imagination took him places, the thought of you and you alone was enough to get him off. And he was desperate, absolutely desperate for you to milk his fat balls dry.

He wanted to feel your legs wrap around his hips, his image of your naked body, if you looked back now, the sight of his bulging muscles as he drives his hips into the pillow would be so divine. The way his thighs begin to sweat as he humps your pillow, looking so tiny between the trunk of his thick thighs, bed dipping down around his weight.

Soft, gentle humps weren't cutting anymore for Atsumu. He had taken the pillow away, stripping the last of his clothing allowing his cock to spring up and hit his stomach. His red and angry tip was leaking with precum, moving down his twitching shaft slowly. As soon as his large hands found home around his girth, he hissed a moan, making you flinch. You could tell by the heat he radiated, that he was so needy right now. But you couldn't let him distract you, you had a priority right now and that was not Atsumu.

That was your fourteen-page essay.

"Atsumu," your voice rang in his ears, almost a little too sharply that earned a startled whimper from his end. Your typing halted and he gulped when you turned to face the blond male. His legs spread as his large hands moved up and down, slowly around his cock. He was shamelessly exposed to your piercing [E/C] orbs and it had come to the point that you would've thought this situation would be embarrassing in the eyes of someone who wasn't you. The older Miya had no shame at this point of the relationship; him being so sprawled out and horny in front of your eyes. "Stop touching yourself." You pursed your lips together.

You'd be lying if that sight didn't turn you on. You could already feel your pussy flutter and pool in your underwear at the thought of Atsumu jerking off with your name escaping his lips. You felt so powerful at this point, you felt like you bore fruit an ability that every god could gracefully walk by; the thought of Atsumu being fucked out by yours truly was riveting in a way that caused you to subconsciously rub your sex with your thighs only. Your breath was hot as you opened your mouth in the shape of an 'o,' Atsumu's brass-like orbs sparked at the sight of that, and he smirked much to your demise.

"Or what, [Y/N]-chan?" He teased with perilous intent. "Ya said yer busy with the paper, what's stoppin' me now?" His cocky grin boiled your blood and you exhaled a sigh of disciplinary resolve.

You had something that Atsumu did not: patience.

"If you don't stop touching yourself I'll make sure to ruin every single orgasm for this week and the following week after."

Atsumu froze, his hand hovering over the shaft of his dick. An incoherent noise escaped his lips as you smirked to yourself, he knew damn well that was a promise and not just a simple threat to keep him at bay. He knew how patient you could be without his dick; you were just amazing that way. The thought of not being able to release was a nightmare for Atsumu. He couldn't do that. He was like a rabbit in heat whenever he was active in sex— he couldn't stop until he's cum once, twice, three times, or more.

When you saw this, you hummed in satisfaction as you turned back to keep doing your school work. "Good boy." You murmured more to yourself rather than to Atsumu. But in a matter of a few ticking minutes, feeling like hours to the blind male, he began to whine and grumble under his breath. He was hidden under the blanket, all bundled up like a caterpillar and quietly he was stroking himself.

This didn't go unnoticed by you.

"Hnngh..." He panted quietly. Your chair shifted and he froze.

You continued to type your essays, pretending to be unaware of his sinful ministrations. Your breathing was still and controlled; in contrast to Atsumu's quiet and hitched own. The way he slowly stroked his cock in attempt to please himself didn't make up as much as when he was more exposed and open with the air. He just wanted to be touched by you. He wanted your hands all over his toned body, he wanted you to ruin him; though he would never admit that out loud because of his own pride and ego in its standing.

"Atsumu," your voice rung in his ears once again. Startled, he yelped when he saw you sitting by the edge of the bed with your arms crossed. The laptop still open to your unfinished document and his half-naked body exposed as you pulled the blanket off of him. "What were you doing?" You rose your brows, leaning forward sinisterly.

"Nothing," he spoke quickly, looking anywhere but at you.

"Then why is your hand on your cock?" You didn't hesitate with your bluntness, watching his flushed expression as he sat up and faced you. "What happened to 'no touching,' huh? Are you really that needy for my cunt that you'd go as far as not listen to me? You're just a needy little slut, aren't you, baby?"

"I-I couldn't—"

"Shut up," you interrupted coldly. "Lie down and put your hands above your head, babe." You straddled the naked male, towering over him like a tiger looking down on its prey— you pinned his hands above his head, pressing your lips against his own and letting him melt against your touch. He was needy. Very needy, because when you pulled your lips away he was leaning forward for more and what stopped him were the restraints that you had put him in while he was distracted. You leaned over to reach under the bed, grabbing the blue cock ring and putting it on his swelling length. "Remember our safe word, baby?"

'Tuna,' he thought.

"Yes ack— _shiittt, shit, shit!_ " He threw his head backwards, his hips arching forward as you switched on the vibrator on its lowest setting, giving him the buzzing sensation that was enough to shoot electricity around his body, but not enough to make him cum. Humming a small tune to yourself, you made him face you. He watched as you carefully lifted yourself from straddling the male, ridding yourself of your indigo underwear and waving it in front of his face.

"You better not spit this out," you murmured, cupping his cheeks with one hand so that his mouth opened with an 'o.' "You're gonna shut up and keep still, understand? If I hear so much as a whimper, I'm going to ruin you, Miya Atsumu."

Your eyes sparked darkly as you stuffed his mouth with your lace undie, smiling mischievously when he complied. You also grabbed a silk blindfold from inside the bedside table, gently wrapping it around his vision before teasingly pressing a kiss on where his eyes would be. His mouth quivered, threatened to release a whimper, but alas, he wouldn't want his orgasms ruined by you every time. He wanted release and he couldn't do that if he was disobedient.

Standing up, you grabbed the blanket and returned to your spot at your desk. Atsumu's heavy breathing was slowly growing into a hindrance of quiet wails and unstable pants with every passing minute as you proceeded to work on your essay. You could hear some commotion from his gentle kicking and moving around, he was just too sensitive anyway. You bet that he was so close to releasing a loud, and strangled moan. One that he took pride in making whenever he overstimmed himself when thrusting into you. But right now, he was stuck in restraints with nothing but a ring around his dick to stimulate him.

You liked it when he was so submissive.

You loved the way he'd whimper softly because he craved for your touch and your skin against his skin. Brushing against each other like two stars colliding and sparking up in lust-filled enticement. He was just too desperate at the moment that he was willing to do anything for you to ride him at that moment. Just the thought of your wet, sloppy walls clamping down on his pretty dick was enough to make him clench his eyes shut and circle his hips against nothing. The ring that hugged the base of his cock was vibrating in the lowest setting and his eyes were covered with the countenance of a desperate façade. His jaw closed tight around your indigo underwear and when he pictured your pretty cunt that sat upon your desk chair, he could feel himself trash on the bed; hips thrusting upwards as he tried to pleasure himself despite the tight restraints.

This earned a glance from your venereal [E/C] eyes, snorting internally to yourself at his desperate attempt to get himself off. "No touching, 'Tsumatsu," you spoke up, pretending to be unaware of his actions. You were close to finish your paper and the thought of Atsumu's naked body being exposed, weak, and vulnerable within your carnal gaze made you halt for a moment to look at your struggling boyfriend. When your typing halted, Atsumu was aware that you were looking at him at that moment— his lips brazenly clenching around the fabric of your panty as his cock twitched here and there with the low setting of the vibration running through his girth. He wanted to whine, cry, wail, scream at you for torturing him like that. But you took pleasure in seeing him suffer that way, a sight that beheld schadenfreude indeed.

Glancing back at your paper, you proceeded to complete the last few sentences of your final essay, taking in his quiet whimpers as his toes curled against the sheets and the low setting of the cock ring buzzed against his throbbing cock. The restrains around his wrists rattled against the headboard and in attempt to distract you (though completely failing completely), Atsumu struggled and tried to move around. With his breathing becoming heavy, he looked to what seemed to be your direction, dark brows furrowed in a plea. And after finally submitting the last of your work, you shut your laptop, turning the chair to face Atsumu's sensitive self. His abs clenched in attempt to release and his legs shaking.

"You've been awful quiet there, huh?" You mocked. He whined, louder this time against the gag of your underwear in between his lips. You approached the male, crawling over his body like a predator among prey as you then ripped off the blindfold from his face, taking your sopping wet underwear from his mouth as well. Covered in the remains of his drool and a trail between the fabric and his lips thinned as you threw the panty in the neglected corner of the room. "Did I allow you to speak?" You hissed, holding on to the base of his cock tightly which struck a bolt in his core as strings of white shot up towards his clenched stomach. A loud, shameless groan escaped his lips when he arched his back, moving hips to your hands to ride himself out, but alas you released your grip, scoffing softly. "You really couldn't wait, you slut?"

"Please, please, _please_ fuck me," he pleads, trashing around in attempt to get out of the restraints. But him being too weak after his high, barely budged as you clicked your tongue. "Want your pussy 'round me, baby. Please ride me... use me, [Y/N]-chan, _please_ — just make me cum!" He rambled, shutting his eyes tightly in embarrassment. The thought of his teammates finding out how submissive he was, especially with you, was riveting and he wouldn't ever hear the end of their shameless banter if they were to ever know of his dirty little secrets.

"Aww, 'Tsumu, wants to cum?" You cooed, taking your hands around his dick and getting rid of the vibrating cock ring. You could feel how big the girth of his cock around your hands throb when you gently stroked him, blowing onto his tip as he struggled to keep his head up to look at you take his dick into your mouth. He so wanted to see how your cheeks hollowed when you brought yourself down onto his cock, licking and kissing every vein and skin of his cock. He wanted to be able to watch your eyes water as you deepthroated him. But today... you decide to make it different. Because as you dragged your mouth in and out of his swelling cock, you dragged your teeth as well. Gently but firmly moving along his sensitive skin which earned a cry of slight pain from the bicoloured-haired male.

"[Y-Y/N]! Shit!" A loud groan escaped his lips as he clenched the headboard above him, wanting so badly to grab a patch of hair from your head to support you with your movements. The giggle that escaped your lips brought all sorts of vibrations across his length and he visibly shivered when you licked over his swelling tip, stopping momentarily when he twitched as a sign of release. He was so close. So, so, close. Why didn't you let him go? Why did you stop? Why—

"You asked for me, didn't ya?" You spoke darkly, fondling with his sensitive balls in a manner that made him nothing more than a toy to you.

"Please, [Y/N], please, please, please," he kept himself from sobbing, crying, but that sadistic smile on your face only haunted him as your feathered hands brushed over the head of his cock. The stimulation itself allowing a stream of precum to fall down his dick. "Please let me cum, I just need to cum, [Y/N]— _ah!_ " He cried when took the vibrating cock ring to press around him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

His chants filled your ears as you continued to run a hand through his dick. Gently stroking him while you slowly put the toy in its highest setting. He began to roll his hips in a desperate plea of release, you let him do that as you initiated once again with your tongue playing with the slit of his cock, licking around his precum and helping him chase his release. His breathing was heavy and his toes curled with all the pleasure that you gave him.

You were spoiling him. Spoiling him too much. He was supposed to be suspicious of it, but how can he when all that clouded his mind was the delicate touch of your fingers stroking his cock and the oscillating toy that was up in its highest setting. It was too good to be true— you were too good to be true. You yourself were beginning to wet the sheets under you with your leaking essence when his whines came up in your ears. So, so good... his eyes saw stars when his meaty thighs began to shake—

"Cumming! I-I'm cumming! _Don't s-stop—_ "

But you did.

You grinned widely when he cried, sobbing, when you stopped the toy from moving and your hand halting around his dick. His tip was pooling with thick, white cum and his eyes were beginning to glisten as he tried to move his hips up to meet your hands. You immediately stepped away from his cock, removing the toy and tossing it to the side as he squirmed and whined under your cat-like gaze.

"You asked for this, baby," you spoke lowly, crawlig on top of his chest and teasing your cunt on top of his hard dick. The head touching your hold twitching every now and then as you wiggled your hips. Atsumu whined, looking away from you as he shut his eyes, tears streaming down his disheveled cheeks, too embarrassed and ashamed about his constant need to release. "Didn't you want to be fucked by me, 'Tsumu? I thought you wanted me to touch you?" You cooed, stroking his cheeks gently so his teary eyes met your carnal own.

"Wunna c-cum, baby, please, I wunna—" he choked on his own spit, sobs escaping his lips when you lifted yourself from him. "Please, I need yer cunt, [Y/N]..." A strangled moan escaped his mouth when you aligned your his cock into your hole, groaning with your lips shut as you held on to his chest to ensure you don't shake. "Let me get outta these restraints, baby, I want hold ya, please, [Y/N]." He pleaded, watching you roll your hips on top of him.

He was still so sensitive, even though he never got to cum, but with the way you tightly clenched around him he couldn't help but throw his head back, hitting the headboard when you began to bounce. At a slow rhythm at first, all while stripping your top off of your body. Atsumu's breath hitched, moving his hips in sync with yours. Skin slapping against skin slowly as he gave in to your touch.

"Take it like a good boy, babe," you mumbled, leaning forward to capture his lips. The coil that built up in his stomach was about to snap when you firmly began to bounce your body on top of him. Skin slapping resounded in the apartment walls as Atsumu's wanton moans filled your ears, feeding you into an ecstatic state of bliss. "You're gunna cum aren't ya? Like a cunt-slut, eh? You're my little cunt-slut, aren't ya, baby?" You crooned, feeling yourself move close to your orgasm.

"Cumming, cumming— ** _!_** " He wailed. You laughed sadistically, pulling your hips off as you used your fingers to chase your high. Finally, Atsumu broke out a sob as he twitched into nothing, leaking with thick white precum as you came with your fingers only. "I was— I-I was so fuckin' close!" He growled, frustrated, attempting to pull himself out of his restraints.

"Watch your language, you brat," you spoke darkly, "this is what you get for being so impatient. Y'know what impatient bitches get? Nothing."

"I just w-wunna cum, [Y/N]... p-please!" He cried, rolling his hips around nothing, you slapped his cock to keep him still, frowning when he didn't shut up. "Just fuckin' let me fill you up, b-babe, it hurts!" He groaned.

You grabbed a hold of his cheeks so his lips formed an 'o,' his honeyed hues looked up at you in desperate plea, slightly startled when you took a pool of spit from inside your mouth and bringing it down into his own. He let out gargled whines when you pat his cheek, pinching his sensitive nipples.

"You better not swallow that, Atsumu," you said, "otherwise, I'll leave you like this for the rest of the night." You meant that. You will leave him if he so much as slips up and spills your spit from his mouth. With a meek nod, you wiped his tear-stained face with your hand as you hummed in approval. You peppered his neck in gentle kisses, marking his skin in various shades of purple and blue while listening to the earful whimpers that escaped his lips when he tried to moan.

"Hngghh..." He strangled out, digging crescents into his palm as your hand found their way wrapping around his pulsing dick. "Ah..." Some drool fall down his mouth, leaking on to his chin and moving down his neck and shoulders.

You paused, looking up to meet his eyes viciously.

"I told you to keep it in your mouth, didn't I?" You frowned, watching him gulp with an exhausted expression on his face, soft, blubbering whimpers escaping his lips as you sighed at his pathetic state. "Fine. Baby, d'ya wanna cum?" You gently stroked his cock. "Want my mouth to help you out?" You cooed, watching him buck in desperation, nodding as you stammered quiet apologies. 

You went down on his chest, scattering his body with gentle kisses before you slowly took his weeping dick into your mouth. His moans accompanied by whines once again filling your ears as he struggled to look down on you, wanting so badly to grab your head to thrust himself at a pace that would completely wreck him. But he was afraid that if he did something as little as buck his hips into your mouth or move his shaking thighs in the slightest. You had fondled with his balls to help him chase his high, feeling generous tonight as you played with the slit of his dick with your tongue and dragging your wet muscle to the side of his cock; taking in every pulsing vein and leaving no flesh untouched by your mouth.

" _Cu..._ " he paused as he moaned out loudly, afraid, once again, that yo would ruin this orgasm. But to his surprise, you continued to pleasure the male, clutching tightly on his muscled thighs as his throat choked out a cry of elation when he had bucked his hips up, you hummed in approval, swirling your tongue around the folds of his tip, sinful sounds resounding from your dirty ministrations as you swallowed as much to his pleasure. A breathy rasp escaped his lips and he was convinced that he would lose his voice by the end of this night.

You pause to stare at his drooling cock but then latch your lips on to the head with your own once again, chasing the droplets of the white goo-like substance. You wanted to milk him dry and you could tell that that Atsumu was growing weak with your touch alone as you hollowed your cheeks as tight as you can to milk his balls dry. Because this is what he wanted, didn't he? He asked to be fucked and you're giving him exactly what he wanted.

There's no point in complaining now that you were compliant.

"'M sensitive— sensitive, ahh, [Y/N]!" He let out a string of moans, going up pitches when he languidly arched his hips until your nose met his pubic bone, he was attempting to follow the pace of your movements as you sought out another orgasm from the faux-blond. He panted, thighs shaking around by your head when he had cum again, this time you couldn't take the burn of the thunderous spurts of white that ran down your throat, allowing him to coat your face with his semen.

"Look how much you came," you crooned, rubbing the angry-red tip of his cock and smearing his thick essence over the softening girth. "You know we're not done, baby?"

"W-What?" Atsumu whimpered when you began stroking him into hardness again, you grabbed the cock ring that was neglected for the while he was being pleasured, putting it up in the highest setting which made him throw his head back as he cried out in an anamnesis of both pain and pleasure. You stood up on your knees, watching his back create a perfect arch as he whined, shaking his head. "Too much, 'm gunna c-cum 'gain.." He groaned.

"Then cum," you stood up on your feet, moving to head out toward the kitchen. "I'll be back." You smile innocently. 

"W-Where are ya goin'? [Y/N]— don't.." he ached all over, feeling spurts of cum go up to his stomach and drool down his cock, moving inwards on his thighs and onto the sheets.

"Water break," you hum innocently.

"W-Wait—"

Atsumu's quiet whines echoed around the room, accompanied by the buzz of the cock ring. He was squirming, still too delicate from his previously precarious highs. The sound of your humming voice echoed in his ears like a siren's disting song and his quiet cries, umbrageouos tears fell down his cheeks. He was too weak, he felt his head fall intostate of cloudiness when he heard the door open, unaware of your current get-go.

"Aw, he's cryin'," uttering in a soft, almost mocking, expression when you set down the empty glass of water next to the bed. "Look how adorable you look, 'Tsumu, I could just take pictures if I had my phone." His eyes shot open when he met your felicitous eyes, a playful grin growing on your face as you fixed the strap-on around your hips. He remained fixated by the girth of the dildo, whimpering when your gloved hands played with the skin of his ass.

"[Y/N], wait..." he groaned when your lubed fingers feathered over his hole, your head tilted in absolute interest, feeling a power surge through your mind at his submissive state. This was your first time ever doing such a thing with him, you've brought up the topic to. him a few times and he had always spoke about it with an open mind. "Feels weird..." His mouth gaped when you slowly inserted your finger, gasping quietly when you experimented with a curl of your slender fingers.

"Remember the safe word?" You asked gently, stroking the skin of his abdomen gently.

"'S tuna," he visibly clenched tightly when another finger slipped into him, his cock jumping up when your hands resorted to short and dragging thrusts. "it hurts, ah... m' wrists.." You removed your hand, pursing your lips as you crawled on top of him, releasing the restraints around his sore wrists and littering tiny kisses on top of them.

"Better?" You asked. He nodded, following your actions as you watched him go on all fours. "You do't have to that, 'Tsumu, you can let me do all the work." You gently combed through his hair with your other hand, listening to his stammering whimpers as he panted, wiggling his hips up in your direction as an invitation to ruin him.

"Jus' fuck me, [Y/N],' he said subtly in a low tone, resting his cheek on the pillow below him. The tip of his cock slightly dragged along the silk sheets, giving him a sense of friction and allowing his whole body to jolt when you continued to prep his untouched hole.

"So demanding, babe," you clicked your tongue, massaging around his hole before forcing two fingers inside. "Y'know, it's going to hurt, right?"

"I know, just fuck me, I don't care!" He whined.

His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and you almost wanted to chuckle at the look of raw pleasure on his face. He shivered when you pulled your fingers away and applied more lube, the pleasant tingle in his heat making his cock twitch against his stomach. He breathed shakily through his nose, whining almost, as he opened his eyes to take a peek at what you were doing, almost choking as you saw you stroking the dildo to apply the lube. His wrist was weak, shaking as he moved his body to rest on his elbows to rest his forehead on the sheets, fingers prematurely taking hold of the bedsheets.

"Tsk, don't be a brat," you whispered more to yourself as he let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure when you first slid into him, his face contorting into bliss when your pelvis meets his ass.

It started off with slow, subtle thrusts into his ass. Your hand palming his hips as he grunted with the feeling of his face rocking against mattress. You dragged your cock out, before fully plunging back in which earned a groan from him as you continued with your brutally rhythmic pace.

"Fhuuu— _fuccckkkk_!" He groaned, feeling the tip of your dildo hit his prostate repeatedly, the permanent curve moving into his ass and producing a chorus of dirty noises. His pants were loud and his tongue killed out when he moved his right hand to grab his cock, fully pleasuring himself with the feeling of your thrusts and his hand stroking his cock.

You pinched his arm, halting your movements for a second before glaring at him from behind. "Only I can pleasure you, baby," you grabbed his hand, moving it so that it was behind him as you continued to thrust brutally into him. "You're gonna be a good boy and take what you have, understand?" You grumbled when he whined loudly, feeling himself twitch uncontrollably when your thrusts quickened in its pace.

"So good— it feels so good, ahh!" He wailed, flushed cheeks squishing the mattress as he stained the sheets with his tears.

"Only I can make you feel this way, understand?" You leaned over to whisper in his ear, never halting in your thrusts as you listened to his pretty little moans.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" His moan came out in a strangled moan. "Only you, yes, only you..." he begin to babble as the coil developing in his stomach jolted through his body into a snap, an electric-like surge running through his lower parts as ropes of white, creamy cum stained the his abdomen and silky sheets beneath him.

You panted quietly into his ear as well, slowly dragging your cock out before discarding the toy to the side to attend to your boyfriend's incoherent needs. You moved his hair away from his face, his ass still facing up in the air as his eyes were rolled back in an expression of ecstasy. His body moved with every shaky breath he took, ass clenching around nothing when he fell back on the bed with nothing but a weak grunt.

"Mm, I'll run a bath for you, baby," you murmured, discarding the latex gloves you wore before rubbing his bum gently and standing up to clean up.

"No, no," he reached out for you, pulling your body close to his as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. The feeling of his slick against your arm leaving you unbothered as he tangled his legs around your body. "Wunna hold you." He pouted.

"Shouldn't I be the one who should be doing that?" You joked quietly, stroking his cheek. "Was I too rough?" You asked.

"No," he murmured, "just right... I loved it..." he hummed.

"Good," you yawned. "Do you want to stay like this, 'Tsums?" You asked.

"Mmhm," he nodded, "love you..."

"Yeah," you hugged his neck, letting him rest his head in between the valley of your breasts. "I love you too..."

[ EXTENDED ENDING ]

"He won't be coming to practice today," you spoke through the phone, the sun rising up as you watched your boyfriend sleep soundly on your bed. "He wouldn't be feeling too well if he did. Besides, he stayed up again." You pretended to sigh, but Kiyoomi caught on to your schemes a little too quickly.

"He shouldn't be in practice anyway," the curly-haired male replied. "It wouldn't be good for him or the team. Just make sure he's back in shape by tomorrow."

You chuckled. "No promises," you responded in a sarcastic manner. "Knowing my 'Tsumu, there isn't any stopping him until he gets what he wants..."

"I didn't need to know that," there was a hint of disgust in his voice. But knowing your friend he wasn't too bothered because he'd grown used to all his teammates shenanigans. "I'll be going now, [L/N]."

"Yeah, yeah," you spoke, "I'll let you know if Atsumu wants to drop by later." When you hung up the phone, Atsumu awoke with a few slurs escaping his lips accompanied by a throbbing pain between his legs. "Rise and shine, baby." You grinned, setting down the phone after hanging up.

"Mm, [Y/N]," he moaned quietly, "still felt good... maybe I should bother you while you're doing your homework more often..." he hugged the pillow when he looked at you.

"Shit, speaking of homework," you move toward your laptop, opening it to look at your assignment. All in red, it was marked with a 'late submission' sign. "It was two minutes late." You frown, staring at Atsumu.

"'S not my fault," he grinned cockily, "you were just as horny as I was, weren't ya?" He teased.

"You have no place to talk, Atsumu," you grumble, "besides, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow, in the event that I do feel like peggin you again."

"Try me," he smirked.

After the night before? He knew exactly what to look forward to with you and your new side with the strap on. And he wasn't ashamed to say that he liked it very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: baekusa — you can also find this smut in my book ‘Darling Sinner.’


End file.
